Whenever She Said His Name
by Summer Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: This story is to made for Percy's birthday and Percabeth's anniversary! An emotional one-shot about Percy's thoughts for Annabeth when she took the knife for him at The Last Olympian. NOT for heartless people. Percabeth of course!


**This idea came up when I was daydreaming during Science Class.**

 **Any opinions about the story? Feedback?**

 **To be honest, while making this story, I _cried_. Yes, I'm not ashamed to admit it.**

 **A story I made up in honor of Percy's birthday and Percabeth's anniversary!**

* * *

Whenever She Said His Name

Whenever she said his name, all he could think of is how her melodic and heavenly voice sounded perfect every time she called him… whether it be by irritation or by affection.

Whenever she said his name, his heart stops and his mind goes haywire. He can't stop the feeling of how it affected him from head to toe. It relieves him from his worries and just one look at _her_ … his problems slowly vanish.

Whenever she said his name, all he thinks about is his love for her and the effect of it could calm even the strongest of storms. How she had that effect on him… even _he_ , himself, didn't know.

Whenever she said his name, he remembers all the memories he had with her. He remembers her kissing him whenever he had done something stupid. It helps him cling to his only hope even when all faith was lost. From the happiest, victorious moments to the saddest, tear-jerking, heart-wrenching memories, it was _her_ who reignited his unlit fire.

Whenever she said his name, no words can describe his emotions for her. Love, compassion, appreciation, absolute trust, tenderness, devotion, adoration, endearment, passion, confidence, assurance… all piled into one.

Whenever she said his name, he can't help but notice how _perfect_ she looked. Gorgeous when cheerful, sexy when furious, appealing even when crying… she even managed to look beautiful when she's bruised and scratched.

Whenever she said his name, he knew from that second he needed her, he _craved_ for her. Without her, his life is a total mess. _She_ was the one who healed him in the infirmary, _she_ was the one who led him through camp, _she_ was the one who accompanied him in his quests, _she_ was there to save him from trouble countless of times, _she_ was the one who took that poisonous knife for him, _she_ was the only one who knew his only vulnerability, _she_ was the one whom he trusted when he trusts no one else, _she_ was there for him in times of need…

Whenever she said his name, he knew that even if she would launch into some boring lecture about architecture, he wouldn't mind… he wouldn't even _care_. All he wanted to do was to hear her voice. It was truly music to his ears.

Whenever she said his name, there was no way he could describe her. Her honey blonde princess curls, her intimating yet alluring stormy grey eyes, her beautifully tanned skin… she's _more_ than perfect.

Whenever she said his name, it sounded perfect when you connect it beside _her_ name. The moment it reaches your ears, you'll know that they're meant to be… regardless if you deny it or not.

Whenever she said his name, he didn't think he deserves her. Heck, he's just… _him_. She's an angel, he's just someone else, admiring her from afar, knowing that how hard he tries, she deserves someone worthier than him. She's a goddess… she's a miracle… she's the light in his darkness… she's heaven-sent… him? He knows she deserves better. And he strives to be her one and only… no matter how hard it takes.

Whenever she said his name, he tends to daydream. He couldn't get his mind straight… her name, her identity, her personality… everything about her - whether it be positive or positive (nothing negative) - he admired.

Whenever she said his name, he knew he made the right choice. He gave up _immortality_ just to be with her. She was his only vulnerability than anchored him to the mortal world. His Achilles spot wasn't at his back… it was _beside_ him, it was _her_ all along.

Whenever she said his name, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Just _one_ _single move_ can tear apart their relationship. Not only their relationship wipes away, but also his heart… because his heart belongs to _her_.

Whenever she said his name, his breathing goes uneven. The way she laughs at him, the way she smiles at him, the way she gets annoyed whenever she was bugged by a question… they all affect him. It was scary how this feeling washes over him. It was scary how she could even _do_ this to him. It was scary how she makes him feel like a stammering, lovesick idiot just by asking him a _simple_ question. Most importantly, it was scary how _fast_ this girl managed to squeeze her way into his mind and steal his heart away.

Whenever she said his name, there is nothing in this world that will stop him from achieving _her_. She's his goal and his lifeline. If she dies, he will feel like he died a _billion_ times… a billion times _worse_.

Whenever she said his name, he would, any time, impulsively take the burden off her shoulders. He would be willing to take all her problems… just for her to be free from hardships. Because he'd rather die than to see her suffer.

Whenever she said his name, he was sure that there was no one, _no one_ is this very world that could replace her. Whether he marries another woman, his heart will always belong to this particular girl… one that means the _whole world_ to him.

Whenever she said his name, there were a thousand reasons he could spill as to why he loved her. In fact, he would give up _anything_ he has just to be next to her. He doesn't need anything else: she's _all_ what he needed.

Whenever she said his name, he thinks about how things would be if this world wasn't so messed up. Even if he doesn't know, all he knows was that no matter how jumbled his life was, he will always picture his life living with _her_ … his one true love.

Whenever she said his name, this particular thought scares him: that maybe she'll fall in love with another boy. No words can simply express how _painful_ that would affect him. The scars, scratches, bruises and near-death expriences will _never_ compare to the pain and suffering he'll feel about the fact that she falls in love with somebody else. He'll do _anything_ for her. He knows that "forever" doesn't last. But his girlfriend, his love, his one and only, his _Wise Girl_ … belonging to someone else…?

Whenever she said his name, there was nothing that he liked more than to cuddle with her… sneak a few kisses. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. Either dinner date or a walk in the park, all he wanted was to see his Wise Girl smile.

Whenever she said his name, his heart flutters. It was an incredible feeling. She could do different tactics to him and still make him fall head over heels, in _love_ , with her.

Whenever she said his name, he smiles. He knows that he loves her. She knows that she loves him. Even if they were complete opposites… they're _perfect_ for each other.

Whenever she said his name, he _already_ _knew_ the answer: he would most certainly put his life before her. _She_ was his first priority. He would rather fall to the depths of Tartarus all over again than to live his life without her. Her safety… her _life_ comes first. There's not a second thought.

Whenever she said "Percy", he would, without a single doubt, do _practically_ _anything_ for her… as long as they're together.


End file.
